the best of something new
by That Pesky Summers Kid
Summary: Slight AU. It's taken her awhile to realize this but that doesn't mean it hasn't been true for a long time. No matter what, Artemis Crock is never alone, despite what she may want to think.
**No person can be in one state for too long. This is set a few months (around six to nine) after Wally's death in an AU where they didn't succeed in stopping the Reach Invasion. Dick's still missing. Artemis is slowly starting to accept the reality and is secretly glad that she has her friends to back her up.**

* * *

A smile finds its way to Artemis's face. Despite the fact that they have the world's impending doom shadowing over them and that their respective boyfriends are either dead or missing, Jules somehow always finds a way to make her smile. She's starting to think the younger redhead is secretly a magician; there is _no_ other way she can manage to gather all the heroes, young or old, for a party, willingly.

Clearly, her best friend has been keeping some information away from Artemis. It's the only answer to the insane scene taking place before her. Batman's little demon spawn—Batman with _Talia Al-Ghul_ of all people, who knew?—throwing cake at the Flash's face, being grumpy as ever, and willingly being subjected to the kid's game known as piñata bashing.

"Having fun?" asks Kid Flash. Bart Allen is the nicest, sweetest, most hyper kid she knows, which is why he's the perfect candidate to carry on Wally's legacy. That and Bart's the only kid that she and the League know that has super-speed, at least until Dawn and Don grow up. "You aren't feeling left out, are you?"

After Wally's death, her friends have taken it upon themselves to make sure Artemis is adjusting to Wally's "disappearance"—they only call it that because Dick freaks out when they mention the word "death". And since Dick is Wally's oldest friend, they worry she might do the same. She's pretty sure Jules can hear Artemis roll her eyes when they call it that.

M'gann and her go shopping when they get the time. Superboy, who has since then taken up cooking as a hobby, brings her his latest concoction, whether it be strawberry-banana cake or pineapple pancakes. Kaldur and her spar because it's the easiest way to forget what's happening. Jules talks about the most random and outrageous things just to get her to laugh. It's not the original team, but she's okay with it.

"I'm fine." She rolls her eyes. She's not a fragile doll, but she appreciates the effort. At least, they aren't coddling her anymore. "Seriously, Bart. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." She lowers her head, and whispers slowly in his ear, "Don't think I didn't see you checking her out."

The girl in question is Candice Walters, a new addition to the group. She gained her powers thanks to the Reach's plan to make a bunch of Metahumans. Except the serum seems to have boosted her abilities instead.

Artemis throws a look behind her shoulders, discretely glancing at Wattz to make sure she isn't looking. Turning back to face Bart, she finds the speedster blushing furiously.

"How did you know?" he whispers furiously, "Jaime promised to keep a secret."

 _So, Blue Beetle did know_ , Artemis thinks to herself. To Bart, she says, "You're way too obvious. You'd run to the moon and back for her."

He's not much as obvious as she is observant. With nothing to do after the first wave of the invasion, she and Jules made it a game to match as many people as they could. She's been suspicious of those two for a while, so the blush is the only thing she needs to confirm his crush on the white-haired teen.

Artemis is snapped out of her train of thought by a gust of wind. Without looking, she can tell it's Bart who ran. Barry barely goes out on the field anymore, instead sticking to monitor duty. And Bart's the only one who would purposely give her whiplash, if only to make her forget about him and Candice.

Her hunch is confirmed when a blur of yellow runs past her again, yelping, "I don't know what you're talking about!" And her best friend running behind him, with her cheeks flushed and her breaths deliberately slow as if to pace herself, screaming after him, "You're not getting away that easily, Allen!"

Artemis smiles. It's taken her awhile to realize this but that doesn't mean it hasn't been true for a long time. No matter what, Artemis Crock is never alone, despite what she may want to think.


End file.
